


Terezi and John's Bizarre Adventure

by technicoloredDisaster



Category: Homestuck, John egbert - Fandom, Terezi Pyrope - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicoloredDisaster/pseuds/technicoloredDisaster
Summary: Terezi breaks into John's house one day. Troll not-boobs and L33T SP34K ensue. I wrote this very late last night.





	Terezi and John's Bizarre Adventure

John was working on some computer jargon. He still hated computer programing, but it was better than dealing with politics like his other friends. That’s when Terezi knocked on his balcony door. It was the jetpack wings making a whooshing noise that told John how she’d gotten there. Then she kicked the door off the hinges like some meme.

Terezi: JOOOOOHN. JOOOOOHN. JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHNNNNNNNN?

John: what terezi.

Terezi: WH3T 4R3 YOU WORK1NG ON? 1S 1T PORN?? 1 B3T 1T’S PORN.

John: yeeeeep. 

John: 100%. definitely making porn. hardcore stuff.

Terezi: H4H4H4H4--

John: is there any reason your here?

Terezi: 1 C4N’T BUG ON3 OF MY HUM4N FR13NDS?

John: ha ha-no you cant.

Terezi: D4MN. GU3SS 1’LL D13.

John: do it. do it. no balls.

Terezi: OH 1 H4V3 B4LLS JOHN.

Terezi: TWO OF TH3M.

Terezi: MY BOOBS 3GB3RT. THOS3 4R3 MY B4LLS.

John: a. trolls don’t have balls.

John: b. trolls don’t have boobs either.

John: i know this for a fact.

Terezi: OH? HOW SO?

Terezi: G4SP!!! H4V3 YOU S33N VR1SKA’S BOOBS???

John: like i said, i know trolls don’t have boobs, terezi.

John: but yes, vriska has sent me a picture of her troll-not boobs.

Terezi: H4H4H4H4H4H4444!

John: haha yeah yuck it up.

Terezi: SO YOU H4V3 S33N BOOBS

John: trolls dont have boobs.

Terezi: TH4T’S ON3 B3T 1’V3 LOST.

John: why am i the bet monkey?

Terezi: B3C4US3 YOU’R3 TH3 MOST NORM4L GUY IN TH3 LIT3R4L WORLD.

John: why are you here again?

Terezi: TO BUG YOU.

John: well im gonna ignore you then.

Terezi: NO YOU WON’T 

John: yes i will.

Terezi: NO YOU WON’T

John: yes i will.

Terezi then pressed her torso against the back of John’s head.

Terezi: W1LL YOU 1GNOR3 TH3M JOHN? TH3 C4LL OF MY TROLL BOOBS?

John: terezi you dont have boobs. get off me.

Terezi: TH3Y B3CON JOHN. W1LL YOU 1GNOR3 TH3 C4LL?

John: terezi. get. off. 

John attempted to push against the teal blooded troll, who was laughing like a moron. He was also smirking a bit, and shoved a little harder.

John: christ why are you so heavy?

Terezi: GU3SS JOHN. T4K3 4 GU3SS.

John: troll not boobs?

Terezi: NO JOHN. 

Terezi: 1T’S 4LL TH1S CHO1C3 4SS!!!

John: the only choice i will make with your ass is to kick it!

With that statement, John allowed both himself and Terezi to topple backwards off his chair. The two fell on to the floor in a heap, and they proceeded to faux wrestle for a bit until both were kinda tired. 

John: you...are such… a loser…

Terezi: YOU’R3...TH3 LOS3R 3GB3RT…

John: haha...want a snack or something?

Terezi: GOT 4NY OF THOS3...THOS3...WH4T 4R3 TH3Y TH3Y’R3 L1K3 CH3RR13S BUT-

John: maraschino cherries?

Terezi: Y34H THOS3.

John: yeah i think i do, lets check the kitchen.

Terezi: 1’ll CH3CK YOUR K1TCH3N.

John: pfft-what? what does that even mean?

Fade to black.


End file.
